Shaking at Shadows
by STRAYDOG92
Summary: StarrkxOC one shot.


"I hate it here," I informed my former captain, tossing a pear up and down. I watched the fruit as it travelled, completely bored with the whole thing.

"You didn't have to follow me, you know," Gin Ichimaru chuckled, looking at himself in the mirror. He shifted his jacket, looking this way and that. "You could've stayed at the soul society with Izuru and the others." He eyed me, trying to gauge my reaction.

"As much as you keep insisting it, I didn't have a crush on your lieutenant," I sighed. "I just wanted to prove that I would've made a better lieutenant and he a better third seat." I set the fruit down on the table beside me and folded my legs, watching Ichimaru."And what was I supposed to do when you left, hmm?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Learned to follow the rules, I suppose," the snake like man replied, finally satisfied with his reflection. "Not that you seem to have much problem doing that here. Are you afraid of the espada, Suki?" he asked curiously.

I cut my gaze to the side, staring at the floor. "No," I mumbled. "And aren't you going to be late? Aizen summoned you almost thirty minutes ago."

"So evasive, aren't you? And I'm leaving. Don't get your kimono in a twist." He picked up his zanpakuto and hung it from his waist.

Instead of the traditional soul reaper outfit, I had always worn a short shihakusho that stopped at midthigh. I'd worn a purple sash over it, with a bow on the back of my waist. Now I wore a white robe instead, with a black bow. The collar of my robe was low and the sleeves were short. "You're sure bitchy today," I observed. "Is it your time of the month?" I asked it politely, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Ya know, just because you're sex deprived since you left Izuru doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. There are plenty of men here who would just love to wake up next to you. Have you talked to Grimmjow recently?"

I frowned, wrinkling my nose. "The cat? You must be joking. I don't want claw marks. No thank you," I was shaking my head.

"Okay. What about Nnoitra?" Now Gin Ichimaru was grinning at me, head cocked to the side.

"Now I'm insulted. Do you want me dead?" I was smiling a bit, knees drawn up to my chest. I played with the top of my knee high black boots absently, looking at the floor. "You'd find me cut up and placed all around Las Noches. And I am not a masochist. Why? Are you making sure I don't like him so you can have your way with Patchy the Pirate?"

"You wish. And wouldn't you just love that. I know what you do. There would be videotapes all over Las Noches of he and I. Come on. Walk with me." He started for the door to his quarters and I followed him, yawning.

"So where's Ulquiorra, anyway?" I inquired curiously, looking around. I had a tendency to jump at the smallest noises and I stayed close to Gin. Four months here and I still wasn't used to it. If anything, I was even more afraid of what lurked in the large castle.

"You need to find someone else to hold onto," Gin remarked. Indeed, I'd absently grabbed his arm and he shook me off. "Aizen sent him to the world of the living to do some research."

"Oh I bet he just loves that-" I felt a spiritual pressure flare and I shuddered. "Someone's happy," I muttered.

"I don't know why you act so useless," the treasonous captain continued. "You were my right hand soldier in the soul society, but here you're shaking at shadows and jumping at mice. You didn't used to be so useless."

I frowned, looking at the floor. I didn't want to seem useless. In fact, I hated it here and really just wanted to go back. Everyday I regretted my choice to stay here. I had no friends and Captain Ichimaru was constantly up Aizen's ass. I just wanted-

"Why are you still under the impression that these arrancar are animals waiting to eat your soul?" Ichimaru asked, glancing at me.

Shrugging, I just looked at the floor and frowned. The silver haired man went on. "I'm not saying that all of them want to be best friends with ya, but you could do something to stave off your loneliness. And don't lie. I know you're lonely."

"And you actually care?" I probed, glaring at him. "Come on, don't lie to me. I'm a big girl."

"Maybe I do actually care," he shrugged. "You did follow me here, after all. And you're my subordinate. I'm responsible for ya, still." Gin grinned at me. We had reached the doors of Aizen's throne room. "Now make yourself scarce. I have a meeting. Go hide in the corner or something." He made a sweeping motion with his hand and I sighed, taking a few steps back. He glanced at me one more time before opening the door and slipping inside before closing it behind him.

I gave it ten seconds before masking my spiritual pressure and sneaking forward, pressing my ear against the door. I heard muttering, and I took a breath, closing my eyes in order to focus completely on the voices that-

"What are you doing?" a voice shrieked in my ear, making me gasp and jump into the air. I backed up against the wall, panting as I stared at the green haired girl. Lillinette Gingerback.

"Umm….nothing?" I replied. I didn't know much about her other than she went everywhere with Coyote Starrk, the primera espada.

"You were eavesdropping!" she accused, hands on her hips.

I looked at the doors nervously. They were sure to hear us out here. Sure enough the door opened and Tosen stuck his head out. Great. My least favorite person.

"What are you two doing?" the blind man asked flatly.

I just stared at him, mouth open, but Lillinette answered. "Playing," she answered. "Suki and I were playing." She grinned at him, though he couldn't see it.

"I see," he replied slowly, frowning. "Well take it somewhere else." With that he closed the door in my face.

Lillinette looked at me, grinning. "You owe me," the little arrancar girl informed me. "And I'm bored. So come on! Play with me!"

"Play?" I repeated as she grabbed my hand and took off at a jog. I was forced to follow her. The little monster had a really strong grip. "Play what?"

"Hide and seek! I'll get Szayel and Ylfordt to play!" Lillinette replied easily.

"Are you sure they'll want to play? They don't seem very…playful to me," I remarked, bewildered.

"Of course they will! Besides, they're already playing. We have to go seek them!" She let go of my hand finally and turned, grinning. "You owe me for getting you away from Blindo, so you look for Ylfordt and I'll find Szayel." She started walking away and then noticed I was just standing there. That made her huff and she turned, stomping back toward me. "Is this game foreign to you?" she asked. "Or are you just stupid?"

My mouth fell open and I felt myself redden. "I'm not stupid!" I yelped angrily, stomping my foot on the floor. "And I know how to play hide and seek! It's just…" I looked around, not sure how to explain.

"Oooh. You're scared. I heard that, but I didn't think a big bad soul reaper was afraid of a few arrancar," Lillinette whispered, sidling closer to me. "And why are you? I've seen you fight with Ichimaru-sama. You shouldn't be scared of shadows." She smiled at me. "But that's okay! I'll protect you. Come on, let's go find Szayel." With that she pulled me away toward the scientist's lab.

Twenty minutes later we were walking down a hallway and I was laughing along with the young looking arrancar.

"Ylfordt's so stupid!" Lillinette cackled, grabbing my hand.

"He looked so terrified of you!" I agreed. "And when you pulled that face-"

"-I know!" Lillinette laughed. She pulled me forward out into the open grounds of Las Noches. It appeared to be day light out, but I knew better. Still, I liked the fake light. "So what do you want to do now?" Lillinette asked, looking at me and dropping my hand.

I frowned slightly, looking around. "Do you think Captain Ichimaru is done in the meeting? If so I should go find-"

"-He doesn't need you!" the girl howled, stomping her foot on the ground. "He doesn't need you to follow him around like a dog! I promise he'll be fine without you! Come on, Suki-chan! Have some fun!" she was grinning at me. "If you don't play with me-"

"-Did you catch a new victim, Lillinette?" asked a voice from behind me. I spun around with my hand on the hilt of my zanpakuto and ended up with my nose pressed against someone's shoulder. I blinked and looked up to see the first espada, Coyote Starrk. I gasped and tripped backward, ending up on my ass on the ground. My eyes widened as I looked at him and I crept back further before Lillinette stepped on my hand and made me howl in pain.

"What do you think he's going to do, you idiot?" Lillinette asked, scowling at me as she stood on my hand. "Pounce on you? Eat you? Geez! You still owe me and I'm still bored-"

"-Why are you ignoring me and tormenting her?" Starrk broke in, stepping forward and shooing Lillinette back. He reached down and took ahold of my arm, pulling me to my feet. "You don't have to indulge her, you know," he informed me, searching my gaze with his blue grey one. "You can just ignore her and she'll go away. Usually-" he was cut off when Lillinette kicked him in the shin and he groaned in pain. "Must you do that?" he muttered, glaring at the girl.

"Why are you trying to scare Suki off?" the arrancar demanded furiously. "We were playing and having fun! I demand that you go away so we can have fun again."

"He doesn't have to leave," I said suddenly, and both of them looked at me. I felt my face reddened and I stammered, trying to fix my words. "I-I mean if he wants to be here then we can leave-or if he needs you I can leave. All I'm saying is-" Suddenly Starrk grabbed my face gently, his large hand effectively shutting me up.

"You're talking too much," he said, yawning. "I know I don't have to leave. The fact is I'm bored, and I don't feel like sleeping at the moment. I wondered where Lillinette was and found you here as well. I thought you didn't leave Ichimaru-sama's side, so I was surprised. Oh, sorry." He took his hand off of my face but I just stared at him. His glove had been soft on my face and it made me rub my face against my shoulder quickly.

"It's fine," I dismissed. "Actually, I should probably get back to him. He's probably done-"

"-He's gone," Starrk side, yawning once again. "Aizen sent him on a mission to the world of the-"

"-WHAT?" I yelped loudly. "He's GONE? Without me?" I bit my lip, tangling my fingers in my short red hair. "Why would he leave me here? What am I supposed to do here without him? I mean-"

Starrk grabbed my face again as he grimaced, and again shut me up. "Talking too much again," he informed me. "And too loud. Why are you freaking out? He doesn't need you to follow him around wherever he-what?" I looked around and saw Lillinette was shaking her head. When she saw me looking she stopped.

"Well you can stay with us," Lillinette said hurriedly. "We can play while Starrk sleeps. Or you can train with him. But I'd rather play," she admitted, smiling at me.

"Or we could just go to sleep." Again with the yawning! I'd never known someone to yawn so much and he was still holding my face with his long fingered hand. Then he looked at me and I felt my stomach lurch. Gods he was so gorgeous! I'd never had really any interaction with the primera espada, so I'd never noticed his quiet voice that had so much sex appeal, and his amazing good looks. Why had I never noticed it before?

I realized I was staring at him, because he was holding my gaze as well. I tried to turn away but he wouldn't let me. "Hmm," he murmured, blinking slowly.

"What?" Lillinette whined. "Why are you staring at her?"

"Curiosity, I suppose," Starrk sighed. He pulled me slightly closer and I stumbled forward, having to catch myself against his chest. That made him smirk. I looked up at him with wide eyes, my hands still against his chest. Finally he let go of my face and I took a step back, looking at the ground instead of him. "Have fun with your new friend, Lillinette," he said finally. "I'll see both of you later." With that he walked away, back the way he'd come.

"Bye you lazy bastard!" Lillinette called, waving her arm at him. When he was gone she grinned at me. "Guess you're all mine for the day," she announced, grinning. "And I've got plenty of games I want to play. Tell me, have you ever heard of five finger fillet?"

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Why am I doing this again?" I whined loudly, holding my sword in my hands. My eyes roamed around, but I couldn't see anything from behind the blindfold I was wearing.

"Because, silly! If you're going to eavesdrop then you need to learn how to listen! You should have heard me coming earlier and not been surprised. Now, shut up and focus! I'm going to try and hit you and you're going to try to stop me."

"I don't suppose you're worried I'd hurt you?" I asked dryly, knowing the answer.

Lillinette only snorted. "Yeah right. I'm the funny one around here. So shut up and listen! Geez, Starrk was right. You talk too much-" suddenly I felt a kick to my ribs that made me yelp and I stepped backward, slashing my sword sideways.

"Too slow!" the little girl mocked. I heard her footsteps, but then I heard nothing. When I did hear something I turned, just to get kicked in the face. I coughed, groaning.

"Why am I doing this?" I moaned to myself, turning in a circle. Another kick to my spine had me doubled over in pain. Then I heard footsteps behind me and immediately reacted, turning and arching my sword in a crescent strike. It hit something solid but stopped, and when I tried to yank my sword free nothing happened. "Lillinette, what the hell?" I snapped, jerking on my sword. "You didn't say anything about this!" I lifted my blindfold and instead of Lillinette I saw Starrk was there, holding my sword in his hand. "And you're not Lillinette," I murmured, frowning.

"Why are you letting her beat the shit out of you while you wear a blindfold? I don't believe I've ever heard of this game," he said plaintively, blinking and stifling a yawn.

"She's practically deaf and if she's going to eavesdrop she needs to learn to listen better!" Lillinette explained, punching Starrk in the face. He only groaned and smacked her away.

"Is that so?" he asked, meeting my one eyed golden gaze.

"I guess so," I shrugged. "I personally thought I was a good listener."

"But you couldn't tell the difference between Lillinette and me," he reminded me. "And we don't sound anything alike. Here. Let me help you." He reached forward and pulled the blindfold back over my eye before pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. My back was pressed against his chest and I was completely tense, unaware of what had just happened.

"Starrk, what are you-"

"-Shhh!" the primera admonished, sliding his hands down my arms so his hands were wrapped around mine on my sword. "You have to listen. Not talk. Don't think about me. Think about listening." With that he stopped talking and stood completely still, holding me still as well.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there, but finally I realized I was being taken for a fool. "Starrk?" I muttered.

"Hmm?" The primera replied.

"Lillinette's gone, isn't she?"

Starrk chuckled and stood up, sliding his hands back up my arms. "See, you're a good listener after all," he told me, pulling me around to face him.

"No, apparently I'm an idiot," I remarked, frowning. I reached up and lifted my blindfold, frowning at Starrk. "And a gullible one at that."

"It's better than shaking at shadows," Starrk remarked.

"I don't-wait." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Where did you hear that? Gin's not gone, is he? Damn it! I should've known-"

Starrk crushed his lips to mine, pulling me against his strong, hard body. My eyes widened and my hands flailed against his chest as he nipped my lower lip. I found myself opening my mouth and his tongue delved into my mouth, making me take in a breath through my nose. His arms wrapped around my body and he pressed me tightly against him. My sword clattered to the ground as I pressed my hands against his chest, though I was unsure if I was actually trying to push him away. Not that I'd be able to.

Finally he pulled away and his eyes were half lidded as he studied my face. "You were doing that talking thing again," he said in a low growl.

"I-what?" I mumbled, pretty much unaware of what he'd said.

"That's better," the primera growled, crushing his lips against mine again. I forced myself to pull away, though I didn't try to get out of his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking up at him with nervous eyes.

He smirked at me. "I would think it was obvious," he chuckled darkly. "Even a soul reaper would pick up on it. Even you." He rubbed the tip of his nose against mine, humming lightly.

"But…why?" I let him kiss the tip of my nose, and then he groaned. "I barely even know you-"

"-Don't get all philosophical on me," He growled, picking me up suddenly in his arms. Before I could reply he sonidoed and the next thing I knew we were in front of a door. He opened it and kicked it shut behind him, then threw me down on his bed. It was a mattress on the ground, and huge. There were pillows everywhere, and lots of blankets. The whole thing looked messy and comfortable.

"Well you're assuming a lot," I muttered as he tossed me down onto the mattress. I struggled to sit up but he fell down above me, resting on his hands and knees above me.

"I think I'm assuming just enough," he told me in a husky voice. He pressed me down and his mouth descended on mine as his hand slid down to my hip. Tentatively I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, closing my eyes slowly.

He seemed to take that as complete submission, because he pushed my knees apart so he could kneel between them. "Poor little soul reaper," he growled softly against my skin, nipping my ear as his hand slid up my shihakusho. "Shaking at shadows and jumping at mice. She should learn how to defend herself against the big bad evils of Hueco Mundo."

"Like you?" I gasped as he gripped my hip and pulled my body against his. He pressed his lower body against mine, and I could already feel him getting hard.

"Yes. I'm the worst of all." He bit down on my neck and slid his hand around to my back, pulling me up off of the bed. With his other hand he groped at my back until he could undo the sash at my waist and throw it to the floor. I grabbed his hands and pulled off his gloves, surveying the one on his left hand.

He let me look for a moment before pulling his hand away and sitting up. He pulled off his shoes and tossed them to the floor, and I did the same with my boots. Before I was done unlacing the second, Starrk was pulling me to him and kissing the back of my neck. "Patience is a virtue, you know," I muttered, working on the last laces.

Suddenly he bit down harshly, making me yelp and glare at him reproachfully. He was smirking lazily. "One that I don't have at the moment," he informed me, grabbing my hand and pressing it against his hakama. I could feel the bulge there and snorted. Finally I was done and I tossed my boot to the floor, just as he grabbed me and pushed me back down onto the mattress.

"I thought you were the espada that slept all the time," I murmured as he kissed my neck, pushing my shihakusho up around my hips.

"I do. What are you getting at?" he muttered, hooking his finger in my panties. I arched my hips so that he could pull them off, and he practically ripped them from my body.

"You don't seem so lazy now," I said, grinning.

"This is a time that calls for energy," he replied, pressing his lips hard to mine. His hand slid around to my inner thigh and he pressed my legs open wider. I gasped when his finger delved inside of me, making me clench my eyes closed. I threw my arms around his neck and arched into his long finger. "Oh, do we like that? Someone's pretty energetic," Starrk growled, flicking his finger over my clit and making me hiss.

The primera espada flicked my clit again, and I bucked my hips into his hand. He only chuckled and rubbed his finger over the sensitive spot until I was clenching my legs around his hand. "Relax," he murmured into my ear, kissing my neck." I let out a shaky breath and did, letting my legs fall back to the bed. Starrk pressed his finger inside me as deep as he could, and then added another finger. I sighed heavily, opening my eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"I never said be quiet," Starrk murmured, pulling his fingers out and them pushing them back in. "It's not like it matters who finds out." He was smirking as he scissored his fingers inside of me, making me moan.

"Shut up," I gritted out, arching my hips into his hand. He sighed and pushed my hips back down.

"You're so loud. And we're not even actually having sex yet," he remarked casually, curling his fingers inside of me and making me give a long, loud moan. Then he started pumping his fingers inside of me and I cried out even louder as I felt that tightening feeling inside my body. Just when I felt like I was going to get off, he pulled his fingers from my body and I whimpered, glaring at him.

"I hate you," I told him as he undid his jacket and shoved it to the side.

"That's no way to talk to the person who's going to fuck you," he chided, untying his sash and then shedding his hakama. My eyes travelled down until I saw his erect cock.

"Wow you're big," I muttered, unconsciously pressing my legs together. He only smirked and pushed my legs apart again, settling between them.

"What? You're scared?" he teased, kissing my jaw. "You act like this is your first time. Besides, I'll make it good for you. I promise you that."

I let out a breath and closed my eyes again, but Starrk flicked my nose and growled, "No. I want you to look at me while I'm fucking you. I want to see the look on your face when I make you lose it."

Tentatively I opened my eyes and he smiled. "That's better." He kneed my legs further apart and reached down to line himself up with my opening. I took a breath as he pushed in slightly, just so the head of his cock was pressing into me. "Are you ready?" he hissed in my ear. I nodded quickly, and with one jerk of his powerful hips he was sheathed inside me. I howled in pleasure and pain, reaching up and grabbing Starrk's shoulders.

Slowly the espada pulled out and then pushed back in, going deep. "Would you move faster?" I growled, glaring at him.

"Your wish is my command," he groaned, hands on my hips. He got into a rhythm that had me moaning loudly, and continuously kissed me deeply.

"Gods!" I hissed loudly as he hit that spot again. I ran my fingers over his back, knowing my nails were cutting into his skin.

"I want to hear you screaming my name," Starrk informed me, grabbing both of my legs and throwing them over his shoulders. I groaned at the deeper angle it allowed him.

"Starrk!" I hissed loudly, kissing him on the mouth. He bit my lower lip harshly, drawing blood. He lapped it from my skin, still keeping a fast rhythm.

"Not good enough," the brunette grunted, rotating his hips slightly. He quickened his pace, hitting deep inside me. I could feel myself getting close, and as I did my moans got louder and louder.

"Come on, Suki," he growled harshly, nipping at my neck roughly. "Scream for me." He pulled out and slammed back into me, causing me to wail loudly. "Not good enough!" he barked, pulling out and doing it again. This time my scream was even louder. "Getting there." He kissed me fiercely as he pulled out one more time and slammed into me harshly.

"STARRK!" I screamed, feeling my walls clench around him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his face down to mine. I saw stars and felt him pound into me a few more times before he too came, panting. For a moment he stayed above me, looking down at my face intently as I breathed heavily.

Finally I unwrapped my legs from his waist and he fell to the side, pulling me against him. Before I could cuddle closer to him he pulled off my shihakusho and wrapped his arms around my body. I leaned forward and kissed his throat, pressing my hand against his shoulder.

"We're doing that again," he informed me. "In about fifteen minutes. And again. And again. And then we're going to sleep. In the morning I'm dragging you to the shower where I plan on making you scream my name until your throat is raw. That's a promise, little girl," he growled, his hand cupping my ass.

"Well how can I say no?" I giggled. "After all, you are the primera espada. You could make me do whatever you want."

He snorted. "And don't ever forget it," he replied.

88 888 888 88

Lillinette leaned away from the door, grinning at the silver haired man next to her. "Told you!" she laughed, making a face at him. "I told you they'd get along!"

Gin Ichimaru chuckled, folding his arms and walking away from the door. "Well I'm glad I listened to you then, Lillinette," he remarked over his shoulder. "You really were right. Maybe now she'll stop following me around like a lost dog."

Lillinette snickered. "Yeah. Starrk could use another puppy. Especially one that screams for him like she does. It was a good idea to tell him she had a crush on him. I approve."


End file.
